


Not Usually like this

by MicroFox25



Series: You're the One for Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, Cumming on a face, Deep throat, Drunk Remus, Hair Pulling, Liberal use of the word fuck, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor incident of spanking, More to be added later maybe, Rimming, Sirius is loud, Wall Sex, Wow, face fucking, questionable use of magic, self-hate, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: It wasn't too like Remus to drink; he had to be the responsible one, right?





	Not Usually like this

Bottle in hand, Remus stumbled through the door. It was Christmas and in preparation, James “acquired” a large amount of whiskey. It wasn't too like Remus to drink; he had to be the responsible one, right? But Both James and Sirius had convinced him. 

He had stepped away from the party in the common room, making his way to their room. Sirius had disappeared a few minutes prior, which was very strange for the black haired boy. It was unlike him to miss a party. Remus couldn't place why he was going, he was just following something. A scent that only his werewolf enhanced senses could pick up. The faint scent of arousal mixed with leather and cheap cologne and liquor and  _ Sirius. _ It wasn't like him to follow such a scent, something so dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. 

Making it to the top of the stairs, he shook himself. It wasn't so faint anymore. Remus put the bottle on the ground and wiped scarred hands down his face, feeling every groove and crevice that his affliction caused. How did this start, anyways? It wasn't the alcohol. It was before that. It was Sirius, he knew that for sure. Sirius said something to him after a bad transformation. 

His thoughts were muddled and trying too hard to remember gave him a headache.

_ He was in the hospital wing, barely conscious from the night before and the sleeping potions that Madam Pomfrey had made him drink. He knew, though that someone was there, sitting next to him, tracing a finger softly across the scars on his arm. He smelled it then, too. Leather and cheap cologne.  _

_ His senses came back to him one at a time. First, his hearing. Remus could hear light breathing, his own heartbeat in his ear, Sirius’ heart. Then, his taste. The potion lingered in his mouth making it too dry, faint chocolate taste that always seemed to stay in his mouth by now,  _ not blood _ thank Merlin. He felt an uncomfortable tingling on his face and chest, a sign of damage. Lastly, it seemed that his sight decided to come. Remus opened his eyes to see the too bright room, white curtain surrounding his bed, black in the corner of his eye- he looked over to see Sirius sitting with his head leaned on his arm, circling a particularly deep gash on his hand.  _

_ “You're awake.” Sirius said as he looked over. Finally sitting up, he helped Remus move to a sitting position. The tingling returned, so Remus lightly touched his face, but hissed. “It's not as bad as it probably feels.” Sirius mentioned. “It makes you look rugged. Manly.” Remus chuckled, but it felt as empty as his chest did. He had another scratch which would turn into another scar that would never go away.  _

_ “I bet it looks horrible and ugly and you're just trying to make me feel better.”  _

_ Sirius’ had wrapped around his own. Remus looked up, catching sight of crystal gray eyes filled with concern and something that Remus couldn't place in the deep black of his pupils. “You're beautiful.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but that's when James and Peter strolled in, arms filled with various types and flavors of chocolates. James dropped them on the bed, causing Remus to groan, Peter carefully placing placing the candies down, taking one.  _

_ “Jamie, you prat. Be careful.” Sirius snapped and something unpleasant brewed in Remus’ chest at the teasing tone Sirius used and the way he shortened James’ name, almost affectionately. Of course he would use nicknames. They were best friends. James would be Jamie. Peter would be Pete. Remus would always be Remus.  _

Remus snorted at the memory. He wasn't beautiful. He was a single werewolf without a pack. He had scars and his body tore itself apart every single month. 

Bottle forgotten, he opened the door and was his with the heaviest scent of arousal and lust that he's ever smelled before. It made him dizzy and he had to hold the wall to keep himself from falling down the stairs. Looking around, the room was empty and silent, save for Sirius’ bed hangings moving slightly. He must have a silencing charm.  _ Great _ Remus thought  _ he has a girl with him. _ That would explain the heavy scent. It didn't smell feminine, though, but It could've been his alcohol addled brain refusing to cooperate. 

Since Remus doesn't really drink, he couldn't really be to blame if he walked over and opened the curtain, right? Remus shook himself again. That would be invasive. Rude. 

He decided, instead, to go to the bathroom. He didn't doubt Sirius and his  _ lover  _ knew that he was in the room, so he was giving them the chance to get themselves fixed and proper. Some time later, he walked out, but it looked like nothing changed. Remus sobered slightly, the drunk fading out to the sides of his consciousness. 

He took a deep breath through his nose and the thick scent of arousal tingled his nose and made his body hot.  _ In the morning _ he thought,  _ I'll deal with it in the morning. _ With plans of going to his bed and sleeping off the drunkenness, he shuffled in the general direction. 

Suddenly, with a slight pain in his foot, Remus found himself looking at the floor, soft cloth in his hand. It was meant to catch him from falling; the only thing he could see to reach out for. What it did instead was tear open the hangings of Sirius’ bed. 

The black haired boy sat upright immediately, wide eyed, covered in a blanket to his torso, and very much alone. Cussing expletives that he'd never uttered before - some of them probably weren't even actual words, but rather a jumbled mix of two or more- Remus pulled himself up to sit on his legs. From there, he heaved himself off the floor.

He made the mistake, then, of letting his eyes reach Sirius. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the blanket bunched in his lap told Remus that he wasn't wearing pants either. He was naked. Remus’ fuzzy brain latched on to the obvious bulge in the blankets surface, mind running wild as he realized  _ Sirius was touching himself. _ He only realized that he was staring when Sirius groaned out, “Remus?” in a scratchy voice. 

All at once, he found himself with his hands clawing into Sirius’ shoulders as he was pressed into the wall. “Moony? You okay?” Sirius asked, trying to use the blanket to cover his most private parts. 

“If…” he couldn't get a full sentence out. “If you don't like it, use the word, the safe word. It's- the word is- p-pink.” He tore the blanket away and sank to his knees. 

“Remus, what are you- oh fuck!” He started right away, taking the heat into his mouth. It was bitter and made his mouth feel strange, but when Sirius gripped his hair, bucking his hips into Remus’ face, he knew he did a good job. He ran his tongue up the surface, reeling in the sensation of Sirius gripping his hair tighter with every wave of pleasure. When he did something especially good, Sirius would let out a whine from his throat and his hips would shake slightly. When Sirius pulled his hair, he groaned. “Fuck!” Sirius yelled with a hoarse voice. He jerked Remus’ head away, a string of saliva and pre-come connecting his lips with Sirius’ dick. 

Whatever Sirius was going to say, Remus didn't want to hear it. Sirius knew what to say if he wanted it to stop. He moved back in, wrapping his lips tightly around the head and sucking. That seemed to be good because with one hand in Remus’ hair, he fucked his hips forward, pushing deep into Remus’ mouth. 

Remus’ eyes fell closed. “Is- is that what you want?” Remus snapped his eyes open and looked up into silver eyes, half-lidded with lust. Not trusting his words, Remus willed his roommate to understand through his eyes  _ do what you want. _

Hand tight in his hair, Sirius shoved his hips forward, letting his eyes slide closed at the sensation of his dick pushing deep into Remus’ throat. After three more thrusts in quick succession, Sirius pulled Remus’ head completely away. With the hand that wasn't buried in honey locks, Sirius pushed his thumb against the werewolf’s bottom lip. He pushed the digit into the willing mouth and began to map out Remus’ mouth. Cheek to gums, roof to tongue and under, finally sliding the slickened thumb over slightly puffy lips. Remus looked up at Sirius, eyes watering to see Sirius. 

The look in Sirius’ eyes could only be described as affectionate. Remus wondered who Sirius was seeing instead of him, because no matter how close of friends they were, no one could love him. Pushing it out of his mind, he opened his mouth; an Invitation. Sirius took it, pulling his finger away to line his dick with the opening on Remus’ mouth. When he jerked his hips  _ hard _ Remus had to brace himself with one hand on the wall, the other on Sirius’ thigh. 

This time, Sirius had both hands on Remus’ face, thumbs caressing Remus’ cheekbones. After several deep thrusts, Sirius pulled Remus’ face away, letting him drag in three ragged breathes before pushing back in and fucking his mouth. His vision was going dark in the corners and he was so hard that it hurt against the tightness of his clothes. When a bitter taste filled Remus’ mouth, Sirius jerked away, groaning loudly as he came in ribbons, cum covering Remus’ face, dripping down to his clothes. The heavy scent of  _ Sirius _ filled his senses, drowning him in a river of heat and arousal.

Sirius was breathing heavy, chest heaving with the effort and his hands were still as they remained on his face. Wand in hand, Remus cast a spell, lubricating his fingers, then reached up to probe at Sirius’ hole, listening to his breath hitch in his throat. 

Sirius grabbed his own wand, cleaning off Remus’ face. When he pushed his finger in slightly, Sirius’ dick twitched with interest and Sirius nodded. Remus cast the spell that made Sirius’ belly tingle and pushed the finger to the third knuckle quickly. “Fucking-” when he slid the digit out and pushed It in again, Sirius groaned again. Remus pulled pulled away entirely, Causing Sirius to whine. 

“Turn around.” Remus ordered, voice rough from Sirius fucking into his throat so hard. Sirius obeyed instantly and the wolf inside of him roared with pleasure at the complete obedience. Remus moved him to lean over against the wall, feet apart, and standing on his tiptoes. When Remus spread the boy's cheeks, Sirius huffed and it turned into a throat groan when Remus leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue across Sirius’ hole. 

“Jesus fuck, Moony.” Sirius whispered breathlessly. Aside from the lube from the spell, it didn't have a taste,  which made his chest twist with uncertainty for some reason. He wasn't going to complain, though, because he did it again and Sirius’ hips began to twitch with pleasure. When he pushed his tongue into the relaxed hole, Sirius began to shove his hips back Remus’ face. He stopped though, when Remus’ hand came up and roughly smacked the surface of skin of his arse cheek. Rough enough that in the darkened room, he could see his handprint start to form on tanned skin. 

When Remus’ teeth caught the rim of Sirius’ hole, his knees buckled and his body fell. “S-sorry.” There was something very pleasing about the fact that he was the one who could turn the ever-confident Sirius Black into a mumbling mess of limbs and apologies. An idea spawned in Remus’ mind. He used his wand again, transfiguring the bedside lamp into a handle and charmed it to stick to the wall, right above Sirius’ head. 

Grateful, Sirius grabbed it, shifting back into position eagerly. He was bent at a shorter angle, pushing his legs apart in anticipation. So Sirius likes getting eaten out? 

Not taking the time to question anything, he dove right back in, licking a stripe against the hole with fever. Beside his tongue, Remus pushed a finger Into the hole, then added one quickly. Limbs shaking with desperation, Sirius began to whine as he rotated his hips against the stimulation. When the third finger made It's way in, he began to push into the walls of the inside of Sirius. While stretching his lover, Remus began catching his teeth lightly on the rim, which seemed to be Sirius favorite sensation. 

“Remus-” the animagus called breathily, “Moony, please.” 

“Have patience, Pads.” Remus returned, amusement obvious in his voice. When Remus felt something within Sirius and pushed into it, Sirius threw his head back, legs shaking. 

“Remus Lupin, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me into this fucking wall right now, I will tie you down and sit on your fucking cock.” Sirius snapped. Any blood that had the minuscule chance of being anywhere else in his body flooded to his dick so fast that he was sure he would explode. 

Remus pulled away, tearing off his shirt and opening his pants, sighing as the pressure was finally released from his dick. Without even waiting, Remus lined himself up with Sirius’ hole, gripping the hips tightly. When the head passed through the ring of muscles, Sirius hissed out, “Yesss!” as he shoved his hips back, pushing Remus deeper. It was filling tight and hot and Remus’ head was spinning as his senses all focused on the body in front of him. When he hit Sirius’ cheeks with his thighs, he stopped.

“I- Fuck. Moony- Remus- please.” 

“Please?” He asked, a teasing smirk on his face. 

“Fucking Christ, Remus!” Sirius yelled as his insides squeezed at Remus’ dick. “Fuck me.” Not needing- or patient enough- to be told twice, he pulled out until only the tip was inside and bucked his hips forward. Sirius went from holding his body off the wall by his arms to crumbling forward, his chest pressing into the surface. The heavy musk of lust permeated from Sirius, gasping and shaking. Remus pulled out and shoved in again, causing Sirius to cry out against the wall. 

Remus didn't stop pushing his hips as Sirius began grinding back to meet each thrust. Sirius became a flurry of mumbled words that Remus was pretty sure he didn't even realize he was saying. “It's so good.” Sirius mumbled. “Don't stop. Please don't- Fuck, it's amazing.” Changing his position slightly caused Sirius to scream out against the paint and his body went stiff, muscles tightening around Remus. “Remus! Remus, do that again!”

Angling his thrusts, Remus grabbed Sirius by the elbows, pulling the animagus to him. Sensations swirled around him, drowning him in pleasure as Sirius tightened painfully around him. 

But all at once, Remus slowed down, pulling Sirius to rest back, rotating his hips into the smaller boy slowly. “Please, Remus.” Sirius begged in a hushed voice. “I- I can't wait. Please.” Having Sirius here, begging for his dick was a pleasant experience and he soaked it in. A heated coil began to wind itself tight in his belly and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. 

“I'm going to let you go. I want you to touch yourself, okay?” He said in a falsely calm voice. Sirius nodded, chest heaving, hair sweat stuck to his face. He pushed Sirius back to the back, hand between his shoulder blades, holding him there. He used this position -one hand on his back, one hand on his hip- to fuck into Sirius with new vigor, relishing in the sight of Sirius moving his hand across his erection, almost desperately. He watched as Sirius moved his hand, twisting it slightly when he reached the tip and slid back down. He groaned when he thought of Sirius doing this in his bed, alone. 

When Sirius tightened against him, he grunted and shoves his hips forward one last time before emptying himself into Sirius. He faintly heard Sirius gasping and moaning as his whole body went tight, but couldn't see through his vision going white as he ground his teeth against the orgasm. When he pulled his softening dick out of Sirius, the boy instantly crumbled to the ground. He took a moment to watch his cum falling out of Sirius with a swell of possession in his hut, but shook himself and picked his wand off the ground and cleaned them up. He also helped Sirius get dressed, as the Black heir had fallen asleep, merely grumbling as Remus moved him around.

* * *

  
In the morning, he didn't remember exactly why he felt so good or why his throat was sore or even why Sirius was sticking closer to him than usual, but there was something pride inducing about watching Sirius shift around, unable to sit directly down at the breakfast table without groaning loudly and try to make up excuses as to why he couldn't. 


End file.
